


Slam On!

by lostinreverie



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Another Day, Canon Universe, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinreverie/pseuds/lostinreverie
Summary: Joshua is irritating, dimensions are hopped, and more Tin Pin is played than Neku wants anything to do with.





	Slam On!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metayoz50k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metayoz50k/gifts).



“Say, Neku,” Joshua said placidly, head tilted slightly to the side—the very picture of innocence. Somewhere in Neku’s mind, alarms blared. “Why not decide this with a game?” 

Neku might have stopped breathing for a moment. 

“...of Tin Pin,” Joshua added, seemingly as an afterthought. But Neku knew better. Joshua never said anything as an afterthought. Everything that came out of his mouth was rife with potential for misunderstandings, carefully crafted to be as ambiguous (and utterly infuriating) as possible.

The smirk playing on his lips was also a dead giveaway. 

Neku sighed. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes since Joshua had shown up, but Neku was already beginning to regret including him in their plans. Not that they _had_ any actual plans yet; that was the whole problem. But whatever Joshua had in mind couldn’t bode well for him, and he’d be damned if he just went along with it. “And why would I agree to that?”

“Because it’ll be fun,” Joshua said. “Why else?”

”No,” Neku said, after barely a moment’s thought. “Whatever it is, we’re not doing it.”

“Oh? If you have any better ideas, then please, do tell. I’m all ears.” Joshua made a show of cocking his head to the side in a classic ‘I’m listening’ pose. Then he smirked. “Besides, are you really so afraid of losing? I had no idea your confidence was so lacking.” 

Neku glared. “No, but I wouldn’t put it past you to cheat.”

“You have so little faith in me, dear.” Ever the drama queen, Joshua sighed melodramatically. “No tricks. Just a simple round of Tin Pin. Winner decides today’s agenda. I trust you remember how to play?”

“ _Yes_ , I remember,” Neku bit out, but still he hesitated. Was it really okay to go along with this?

“Just do it already, Neku,” Shiki said, arms crossed. He looked to her in surprise.

“Yeah, man, don’ be such a wuss!” Beat helpfully contributed.

“You know what they say—fortune favours the bold!” Rhyme added, smiling brightly.

Neku’s gaze settled on Joshua. “Well, Neku?” His tone was smug, and it matched his expression perfectly. Neku couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed.

And why were they all assuming that he was going to _lose_ , anyway? 

“Argh, fine, but don’t blame me if this all goes horribly wrong,” he said, with a pointed look in Joshua’s direction. Joshua, for his part, looked very pleased with himself.

Neku reached into his pocket and pulled out several pins. Upon seeing them, Joshua’s eyes lit up. “I see you came prepared! How very convenient. Although it does beg the question of why you would be carrying those particular pins around.” Joshua’s smirk was knowing.

“Shut up, Josh.” They were his A-list pins from the Game, which _of course_ Joshua knew (he probably knew even before he saw them, the bastard). He felt safer carrying them around, _just in case_ , though he knew logically that he would be unlikely to ever need them again. 

Joshua retrieved a set of his own pins from who-knows-where, and before long they were slamming. It was a close match—they were both on their last pins, but Neku’s fate was decided when he ran out of whammies and was swiftly rammed off the board.

“Looks like I win,” Joshua said.

“Rrgh...” Neku hated to admit it, but Joshua had really improved a lot since last time they played.

“Yo, so where we goin’?” Beat actually looked excited. So did the others, for that matter. Why was Neku the only one suspicious of this whole thing?

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.” _I’m sure you don’t_ , Neku thought, with no small amount of trepidation. When were Joshua’s surprises ever good? “And on that note...everyone, close your eyes.”

“What? Why?” Neku protested.

“Don’t you trust me, Neku?” 

“I—“ They locked eyes. For all that his words were joking, something in Joshua’s face spoke of sincerity.

Neku sighed, defeated. “This had better not be a trick.” He closed his eyes. 

The last thing he heard was Joshua’s giggle before a wave of dizziness overtook him and his world tilted sideways.

* * *

When his awareness returned, seconds or maybe minutes later, Neku immediately stumbled and would have fallen if not for the hand on his arm. “Whoa there, partner,” Joshua said, holding him up with strength that belied his slight frame. 

Once Neku had regained his balance and everything was back in focus, he finally surveyed his surroundings. They were at Hachiko...somehow. He rounded on Joshua. “What the hell was that?” 

“You’ll see,” Joshua said, cryptic as always. Neku fought the urge to shake him until answers fell out.

“Hey, guys,” Shiki spoke up, intereupting him from his increasingly violent musings, “doesn’t this place seem different to you?”

“Wait, ain’t it just the same as always? I don’t see nothin’ different, yo.”

Neku glanced at Joshua. Smirking again. That only confirmed it: something was definitely up. He looked around. Posters for Tin Pin were plastered all over the buildings, and he could see a few people playing nearby. In fact, the more he looked, the more Tin Pin players he saw. It seemed like everyone who wasn’t walking around was playing it, right at that moment.

“What the hell? Since when is Tin Pin so popular?”

Joshua giggled. 

Before Neku could ponder it any further, something caught his eye. He looked more closely at it. And looked again. It couldn’t be... 

“Pi-Face!?” Beat shouted. 

“What!?” _There’s a face I never thought I’d see again..._ “But you Erased him,” Neku said, turning back to Joshua.

“I did,” Joshua confirmed. “Hm, I wonder what that could mean...” His smirk widened.

“Rrgh...dammit, stop playing games and just tell me what the hell is going on here!”

“Uh, Neku? I think you should see this...” Neku turned in the direction Shiki was pointing, and there was...

“No way,” Neku breathed. “Holy shit.” Because what else was there to say when you saw _yourself_ walking in your direction?

“Yes, way,” Joshua said, with another giggle. 

Neku, meanwhile, couldn’t look away. He felt rooted to the spot. The other Neku was similarly frozen, staring right back at him.

“Bwaaah! Why’s there two a’ you all of a sudden, Phones?”

“He looks exactly like you,” Rhyme observed, voice full of wonder.

“Neku, do you have a twin you’ve been hiding from us, or something...?”

The other Neku chose that moment to speak up: “I knew there were other me’s out there, but I didn’t think I’d ever meet one...or that it would be so weird.”

“Long time no see, Neku,” Joshua said. He raised his hand in a mock salute. “Or should I say ‘Blue’? I wouldn’t want anyone getting _too_ confused, now..” _A bit late for that, don’t you think?_

“Wait, what? Josh, who is this guy and why does he look like me?” _...And what kind of a name is_ Blue _?_

“He doesn’t just look like you, Neku, he _is_ you. ...Well, another version of you, anyway. Say hello to your alternate self.”

“Hey,” the other Neku— _Blue_ —greeted, a bit awkwardly. Neku understood the feeling.

“Uh, hey.” Silence reigned for a few moments.

“Such a riveting conversation,” Joshua deadpanned. “Really, Neku, you meet another version of yourself and that’s all you have to say? I know I told you to say hello, but I didn’t think you would take it quite so literally.”

“Well maybe if you’d given me a bit of warning before dropping me in the middle of... _wherever this is_ , I might be more prepared!” Neku snapped.

“What fun would that be?”

“That’s your answer for everything, isn’t it? It’s all about ‘fun’ with you. Well guess what, Josh: it might be fun for you to treat us like playthings, but it isn’t for us!” He cast a slightly apologetic look at Blue. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Blue replied. “It seems like Joshua is an asshole in every world. I know what that’s like.”

“There’s another Joshua here, too?” In spite of himself, Neku was intrigued. He tried to hold tight to wariness.

“Yeah,” Blue said. “All of you guys have counterparts here.”

“So...this is really an alternate reality?” Neku was having a hard time wrapping his head around this. And honestly, he thought his confusion was entirely justified.

Joshua sighed. “Yes, Neku, that _is_ what I said. Do try to keep up, hm?” _Rrgh._

Joshua’s perpetually condescending attitude aside, at last that explained why the Grim Heaper was here.

“Yo...I don’ get it!” Sure enough, Beat did look utterly perplexed. Which was hardly surprising, really.

“Don’t think about it too much,” Joshua said. “You might strain something. We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” He snickered.

“Hey, Beat.” Rhyme said something to him in hushed tones, something Neku couldn’t catch. “...It’s kind of like that,” Rhyme finished. Beat’s face screwed up in concentration. Then he visibly perked up.

“Oh! I got it now! ...I think.”

What on earth did Rhyme say to him? Neku had no idea how she got through to him, sometimes. 

Something in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and a thought occured to him. “Wait! That doesn’t explain all the Tin Pin stuff.” 

Joshua raised an eyebrow. “Did I forget to mention? In this world, everyone is obsessed with Tin Pin. I find it quite charming, myself.” _He_ would _find it charming_ , Neku thought.

“What, don’t you slam?” Blue asked.

“Uh, not really, I—“

”Actually, Neku here is just starting out on his epic quest to become a Tin Pin master,” Joshua said, making no effort to conceal his amusement. “I’m sure he would appreciate any tips you have for him. ...As a beginner.” _Gee, thanks, Josh! Now I’m not only a Tin Pin weirdo, but a complete noob too?_

“...Right,” Blue said. He cast a suspicious look at Joshua, but continued regardless. “Okay, let’s see what we’re dealing with here,” he said.

“What?”

“Your pins,” Blue said, as though it were obvious. “If you want to win, you have to pay close attention to the pins you use.” He held out a hand, and after a moment’s hesitation, Neku handed over his pins. 

Blue examined them quickly, then looked up, regarding Neku with a grave expression. “You know you can’t just use any old pins, right? These ones won’t win you any matches. You have to consider each pin’s stats, not just their whammies, if you want to build a solid deck.”

Joshua giggled. “That’s right, Neku. How can you expect to master Tin Pin if you can’t even coordinate your pins properly?”

Neku shot Joshua a glare. 

“There’s speed and weight to consider, too, and a whole bunch of other stats—and that’s not even getting into strategies! You have to be smart with your movements—get the timimg just right—and be sure to save your whammies for crucial moments! You never know when you’ll need them. And also—“ 

Blue continued in this fashion for some time. By the time he was finished, Neku felt thoroughly chastised—by _himself_ , of all people.

_This is more than I ever wanted to know about Tin Pin..._

“You get it now, right? The immense beauty of Tin Pin?”

“Y—yeah, I do,” Neku quickly agreed. Joshua snickered.

“In that case...how about taking me on? I think it’s time you showed me what you’ve learned. Not that it will do you much good!” Blue smirked. Neku didn’t think he’d ever get used to watching his own face independently of himself.

Neku gave a quiet sigh. “Sure, why not?” _Might as well get this over with..._

“Oh, my,” Joshua lilted. “Neku to Neku combat, hm? I wonder which of you I should be rooting for.” 

Neku ignored him in favour of the match. Unfortunately, despite his best efforts (and to the disappointment of both Nekus), he summarily lost the match.

“Man, you really are new at this, aren’t you?” Blue sighed. “You have so much more to learn.” Joshua snickered. He was getting harder to ignore by the minute.

“Maybe you’d have more luck against the others,” Blue went on. “You’ve got to get practice in while you can.”

“What a great idea! Yes, why don’t we pay ourselves a visit? Lead the way, Blue, dear,” Joshua said, with a coy glance in his other self’s direction. Was...was Joshua _flirting_ with him? And how did they know each other so well, anyway? Was Joshua a regular here? That figured. He only showed up to hang out with Neku once in a blue moon, but he’d been making visits to _this_ Neku instead?

As they walked, Neku tried to convince himself that he wasn’t at all bothered by that thought.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into Ramen Don, Beat did a double take. “Bwaaah! There’s anotha’ one a’ me an’ Rhyme an’ Shiki, an’ the prissy kid too!”

“Joshua did say that we’re in another reality,” Rhyme said. “It only makes sense that there would be other versions of us too.”

“Yeah, but...this is just too weird,” Shiki said, staring wide-eyed at her own doppelgänger. 

“I know, right?” the other Shiki said. Rhyme’s double nodded in agreement. Both Beats just looked confused. All in all, everyone present seemed equally shocked at seeing their other selves—everyone, that is, except for the two Joshuas.

“Do you want to make the introductions, Pink, or shall I?”

“No, no, go right ahead,” the other Joshua—Pink—responded (another colour nickname? What was this, kindergarten?) 

His Joshua giggled. “Okay, gang, meet Green, Yellow, and Black.” He gestured to each of their doubles in turn. “Red is usually here, but he’s MIA at the moment, so I’m afraid you’ll have to do without the pleasure of his company today.” _Blue, Pink, Green, Yellow, Black... They’re certainly consistent with the colour theme._

“Red?” he questioned instead. 

“Mm. Maybe you’ll be able to meet him some other day.”

_No, thanks. I’ve already seen enough of this place for a lifetime._

“Yo, enough a’ that! Somethin’ smells awesome in here!” Beat’s excitement at the prospect of food made him look like a dog straining against its leash. And, now that he mentioned it, something did smell...unusual for a ramen shop. Was that...?

“You gotta check it out, man!” Yellow said. “They got the best curry ramen, yo!”

...Curry? _What kind of ramen shop makes curry?_ Neku certainly couldn’t remember anything like that from the Ramen Don back in his reality.

“You serious? Yo, I gotta try some’a that! Aight, hook me up, curry man!”

Presumably having anticipated the massive appetite of his own world’s Beat, the ramen guy immediately placed two steaming bowls onto the counter. “Eat up, boys, there’s plenty to go around!”

They did just that.

“Those two are a match made in curry heaven,” Shiki said.

“...or hell,” Green added.

* * *

Several bowls of curry ramen and several humiliating losses later, the day was almost over and Neku was so sick of playing Tin Pin that he felt like clawing his eyes out. Mercifully, Joshua called it quits and they said their goodbyes.

Once they were safely back in their own world and Neku had found his feet again, he sighed with relief. “I never want to see anything Tin Pin-related again. Ever.” He looked pointedly at Joshua.

“Hee hee. No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t get into all the details, but I will say that this was way outside my comfort zone. I haven’t written anything serious for a few years, and instead of easing myself back into writing I decided to be uncharacteristically impulsive and take a plunge by entering the exchange.
> 
>  _Mistake_. 
> 
> (This kind of fic isn’t my forté, either—an ensemble cast is a nightmare to work with.)
> 
> Honestly, I can’t quite stand to look at this anymore, and I think the point at which I ran completely out of steam is painfully obvious. That said, while I’m reluctant to think so, I hope this is at least somewhat entertaining.


End file.
